


Let it Snow

by Stich



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stich/pseuds/Stich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I don’t own Pitch perfect and it’s my first fanfic so please be nice</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I don’t own Pitch perfect and it’s my first fanfic so please be nice

“You have got to be kidding me,” Beca said watching the snowfall in front of her. She grabbed her jacket and closed her door. “Damn it, I’m going to be late,” Beca thought running towards the studio.  
~~~~~Later~~~~

 

Finally reaching the studio which took a good ten minutes because of the snow, she sees Chloe outside holding two cups of what looked to be hot coco. After winning the Regionals and kissing Jesse , Beca felt that she and Jesse weren’t meant to be since it felt like kissing a brother. Jesse wasn’t happy with it but respected her wishes about not pushing them together. Thanks to the Bella’s, she and Chloe got close, one would think that they were more than friends and boy does she wish. Now looking at Chloe she definitely can see why she loves her. Chloe was wearing a red heavy jacket which brought out her beautiful blue eyes and a nice wool shirt underneath with jeans on the bottom to finish the outfit. She walked up the stairs to Chloe trying to slow down her heart beat. 

“Hey” said Chloe handing her one of the cups,”thought you might like to drink something warm for the cold weather we are having” Beca tooked the cup of cocoa and told her thanks. 

“What are you doing here, I thought you would be with you family,” said Beca trying to warm up her hands to open the door with the key that Luke gave her. Finally opening the door Beca stepped in and gestured to Chloe to come inside.

“I wanted to spend some time with you,” Chloe said with a smile and gave Beca a kiss to the cheek. Beca started blushing, she sputtered out “M-Me too, I’m just surprised thats all and i thought you already left for home to spend the holiday with your family.”

“No silly” Chloe flicked her nose,” I wanted to be with you and i already planned what we should do the next two weeks together,” Chloe said with a smirk also looking like she knew something that Beca didn’t.

“Um, you do know that I have to work at the studio,” said Beca trying to pick up her jaw off the ground.

“Oh I know, I asked Luke if he can let you take two weeks off of work and he said” I don’t mind as long as you guys try not to have sex on the table but don’t worry I'm going to make sure that our first time will be special,” said Chloe trying to hold in her laughter because of how adorable Beca was being of course she didn’t say anything unless she wanted to deal with a angry Beca.

“Also you may want to close your mouth unless you want to catch flies or I can do it for you,” Chloe said putting a finger on Beca jaw closing it for her.

“But wait I never agreed to this,” Beca was trying to keep the blood from rushing to her face and also trying to save what is left of her dignity.

“Yes you did”  
“What when”?

“You did just now when I handed you the cup of hot cocoa ,” Chloe said taking Beca hand and closing the studio door behind her and locking it. Then she started pulling Beca in the direction of her apartment.

“Wait, WHAT,” Beca was trying to keep up with the pace Chloe was going,”slow down would you, you look like the world will end if we don’t reach your apartment in time.

“Sorry, but it is not my fault that you are sho- you better not finish that sentence or I will kill you,” Beca was trying to keep a straight but her blush would not go down and Chloe looked ready to jump on her which was crazy and she was probably imagining it.

“Aww, is my puppy angry, don’t worry when we reach the house I will show you how much I love the angry you,” Chloe said with a smirk and looking like she had a trick up her sleeve.

“S-Shut up, I'm not a puppy, I’m too cool for that,” Beca tried to act like a badass but it made her look adorable for Chloe who started pulling on her cheeks and Beca trying to hit her hands away from her.

“Ok then, you are my big bad wolf who will be cuddling with me on the sofa,” Chloe said with a smile while opening the door to her apartment. Chloe then took of her jacket and put it on the coat hanger near the door. “Make yourself at home while I go grab some stuff from my room.”

“Okay,” said Beca taking off her jacket and putting on the coat hanger. She was planning to sit on the couch when a photo on the kitchen counter caught her eye. She went over to pick up the frame and saw a picture of her and Chloe on the day the Bella’s won the Nationals thanks to her help.They went to a club after to celebrate their victory when Chloe fall on her lap after drinking too many beers. It showed her and Chloe looking at each other all lovey dovey with Chloe arms around Beca neck and Beca arms around Chloe waist. Fat Amy must have taken the photo on her phone while they weren’t paying attention and then send it to Chloe who printed it out and framed it.

“Okay so which movie do you want to watch first, The Grinch Stole Christmas or The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Chloe was holding the up the two dvd’s. 

“Let’s watch the Nightmare before Christmas; it’s been a while since I have seen it,” Beca walked over to the coach.Chloe walked over to the DVD player and put the movie on the disc. She then walked into her room and came back with a huge red blanket.

“Get up for a sec,” Chloe was doing a come to me motion with her finger at Beca. “Why?” Beca got up anyway although she wasn’t going down without a fight. Chloe then sat on the spot where Beca was sitting and pulled Beca to sit on her lap.

“W-What are you doing, I can sit by myself” Beca was trying not to blush and trying to get off of Chloe lap but the arms around her waist would not let go.

“Stop moving, the movie is about to start and I want to see it,” Chloe tighten her hold and pulled the blanket around them. Beca stopped moving and started pouting “ You know that is not going to change anything, just enjoy it for me please” Chloe put on her best puppy eyes at Beca.

“Okay, just stop that I might do something about it,” Beca was holding herself back from kissing Chloe on the lips. 

“What about if you kiss me then I will stop,” Chloe said kissing Beca on the nose and giggling at how cute Beca looked.

“W-What was that for,” Beca asked while she started turning red and if anyone were to see her right now they would think she resembled a tomato. 

“Shh, I want to see the movie and I did it because I thought you looked cute,” Chloe just started kissing Beca all over the face and making she didn’t touch her lips.

“S-Stop, that tickles” Beca tried to keep her moans in but Chloe would not stop. “You are so cute and it’s not my fault that you are kissable” Chloe accidentally kissed her on the lips, “I'm so sorry Beca, I didn’t mean to do that”

“It’s okay, I kinda liked it,” Beca said with a blush on her face and trying to keep herself from fainting. 

“Oh really then I guess I am just going to continue until you till me to stop,” Chloe said with a smirk .

They continue kissing while the Nightmare Before Christmas played in the background.

 

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I would love to hear from you


End file.
